


Possibilities

by GearsNFears



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearsNFears/pseuds/GearsNFears
Summary: Gears and his personal demon Mia exchange some personal issues
Kudos: 2





	Possibilities

Possibilities

The night was in full bloom, the stars spread across it enveloping the sky as far as the eye could see. The air was brisk, winter had just arrived and was bringing with it the usual decay that the cold breeze had. But it was always on these cold nights that the sky was the clearest. A clarity that Gears had desperately chased since he was young.

He gave a sigh of discontent as he fell back on the blanket he had sprawled out over the hillside. He had always made a habit of stargazing when he felt as though his depression was rearing its ugly head. At first it was more of a coping mechanism, however as he grew older it became a crutch to clear his head.

The familiar sound of a burning tear opening in space-time broke the still winter silence, not that Gears cared, he was too trapped in his own head.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you, why didn’t you tell anyone where you were going?” Mia asked, shivering a bit as she worked her way up the hill.

Gears made no attempt to respond. He just shrugged and continued to look at the stars. Shining as if god himself had crushed the tears of Neptune and thrown the remnants across the sky. The beautiful void between them, millions of miles away, out of reach and their contents left only to th-

“Helloooo? Why aren’t you answering me?” Mia asked, finally making her way up the small hill, finding gears splayed out.

Gears sighed again in an unusual angst.

“Mia I’m not diapered. I don’t feel like it. I’m tired and just want to watch the stars.” He finally responded, shutting his eyes and placing his hands behind his head

Mia took a seat next to him on the blanket, using her magic to weave a coat out of thin air and placing it on her shoulders like a cape.

“Okay, why? What could the stars offer you that I can’t?” She asked, blowing a warm breath of air into her hands.

“Its not about what they offer. Its about thinking. Thinking about everything that’s impossible.”

Mia was somewhat puzzled by this, why would anyone want to think about impossible things? The concept seemed so foreign to a being whose lot in life was to solely feed, whose every need was satisfied by the flick of a finger.

“You wouldn’t understand. You don’t have to worry about rent, maintaining a job, worrying about the next tragedy that’ll happen, the state of the world, what dangles between your legs and how people will judge you for it.” Gears said, slightly more agitated. His beautiful silence now interrupted.

“No, I suppose I don’t. But I think you being angry and just sulking out under stars isn’t going to help your attitude improve,” Mia replied, laying down on her side next to him.

“Thinking about the impossible is a distraction. Seeing the stars above… I can think about everything that could be. Realities where things worked out. Timelines full of missed opportunities.”

“Is that why? You’re stuck up on the past?”

“No. I mean, yes. Wait, No I just… Fuck. I don’t know. My brain is just… a mucked-up mess.”

The two sat in silence, the moon emerging from behind the only cloud in the sky, a pale moonlight illuminating the field surrounding Gears’ hill.

“Well,” Mia began, breaking the silence. “If everyone had perfect lives, the world would be a pretty dull place, don’t you think?”

Gears sat up, astounded by what was just said.

“You think you have any idea how this world works?”

“No, but that’s the beauty of it. The Nealms are the same. Day in and day out. Nothing changes. At least here you get the majesty of surprise.”

Gears just sat in silence, he often forgot that Mia wasn’t exactly a human being, not in the traditional sense of the word, anyway.

“You see these horns,” She asked, pointing to the two small bony appendages protruding from her forehead. “These are the only things that ever matter to me. It’s a mark of status. The more you ruin another being’s life, the longer they grow. The more respect you get. That’s one of only two reasons I must exist, to gain respect and to feed. That’s a pretty dull fucking life if you ask me.”

She sat up and laid her head between her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs.

“So, I don’t see what you’re complaining about. You were brought into this world because someone wanted you. I’m a monster that exists because it was the will of a higher being, to which I am but a small cog and a massive disappointment.”

The two, again, sat in silence with each other.

Gears leaned over, resting his head on Mia’s shoulder.

“You aren’t a disappointment to me. I want you. No, I need you.” He said, draping his arm over Mia.

“Ultimately,” He began “Nobody asks to come into existence, but since we’re here all we can do is make the most of it right? And I think if you spend that existence trying to make the people you love happy, then maybe that’s all you really need.”

Mia looked up at him, smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry I was so angsty. You really are important to me Mia, even if you do treat me more as a pet than a boyfriend.” He winked, sticking his tongue out.

“You know, I can do all sorts of impossible things to you.” She jested, patting his chest.

“Yeah, but tonight lets just… be happy with all we have.”

“And what exactly do we have?” Mia inquired.

“Each other.”

The two, in a loving embrace, stared at the night sky. Thinking about all the possibilities they had for the future.


End file.
